Sunnydale goes Supernatural
by auronar
Summary: A series of murders causes Buffy and her friends to require the help of the Winchester brothers. Supernatural: Series 4  Buffy: Series 5
1. Chapter 1

**This story was worked on with another author (there's a link to her page on my profile. I'd read her work. It's good), and we don't own anything from either Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All credit goes to the owners and creators of the shows.**

"You sure? I mean it's not much, yeah I know we've gone for less, look, ok, alright, soon as Sammy comes back we'll head up there. Yes I will, look Bobby I'm not, great now I'm mentally scarred."

Dean sighed; he had a long drive ahead of him and had only just gotten over his last long drive. And where the hell was Sunnydale anyway?

He walked over to his motel bed and grabbed his bag from under his bed, grabbing his shotgun and knife from under the pillow as well.

Once he was finished packing he thought about doing Sam's luggage but just as he was about to get Sam's bag from the bed his brother walked in through the door of the motel.

"Where've you been then?" Dean asked.

"Getting a soda, tried looking for pie but the shop didn't do them."

Dean smiled. Sam knew he loved pie and was going to buy it for him had there been some at the shop, what a great brother he had, with all of the hunting for Lilith they had been doing, he hadn't really had time for pie recently. He missed pie.

"Well anyway, Bobby called, we gotta job."

"Where?" Sam asked as he started packing his bag.

"Somewhere called Sunnydale," Dean said.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Why?"

"Because that town has a high concentration of demonic energy, it's in California."

"Wow, Bobby was right, seems like it's the right town for a seal."

"Dean."

Dean turned around to see Castiel standing behind him.

"Shit, Cas," he said before noticing the proximity of himself and Cas.

"Yeah, uh Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"Personal space."

"Oh right sorry" Castiel replied before taking a step back.

"What did you want anyway Cas?"

"I came to inform you that there is a seal being broken in Sunnydale, and you need to speak to a woman called Buffy Ann Summers about recent attacks".

"Seriously, her name is Buffy? Cool," Dean said to Castiel but as he looked up Cas had already gone. "Dammit Cas," he cursed.

"Right we should start getting on the road now Dean," Sam said once he'd finished packing.

"Ok," Dean replied before walking out of the motel door and straight towards his beloved Impala. He opened the boot of the Chevy and waited until Sam had put his bag in before saying "I fancy a bit of Def Leppard, or maybe some AC/DC. What do you think Sam?"

Sam was astonished; Dean never let him choose one of Dean's artists to listen to. Since he was quite fond of AC/DC he chose that and for the first hour of the drive to California they listened to a mixture of AC/DC songs, including; Thunderstruck and Hell's Bells.

**The Magic Box, Sunnydale, California**

The air was thick with heat as Buffy Summers walked into the Magic Box, the shop owned by Rupert Giles. Buffy's friends, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya were all sat at the table opposite the cash register, looking through Giles' collection of books filled with information on demons and vampires. They were looking for a demon that could kill in daylight, and needed to feed often. In the last week there had been five murders, all in the exact same way. If the murders had been at night, then Buffy would have thought it could be a nest of vampires, but vampires tend to get dusty in the sun.

"Have you found anything?" Buffy asked, sitting at the table beside Xander.

"Nothing yet," Willow said. "But I'm sure we're close to finding something."

Giles walked into the shop from the back room, which was used as a training room for Buffy.

"Giles, are you sure you don't know of any demons like this?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, positive. But I'm sure we'll find something of use."

The bell above the door to the shop rang and two men walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I (we) do not own the characters or places. All credit to the owners and creators of Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
>After putting on series 5 of Buffy, I remembered Riley's in it. I was planning to have it set after 'The Replacement', but just imagine he's left already.<br>And I had a moment of bad memory, where I forgot whether Buffy is religious or not.**

One of the two men was taller than the other one, his hair was brown and just below his ears and he was wearing some denim jeans and a red checkered top. He looked excited, but kept his face composed.  
>The other man, although the same colour hair, it was shorter and his eyes stood out; they were a piercing green and it was enough for anybody to give him the once over. He had a stern yet haggard expression on his face and was wearing simple clothes: a black top and jeans along with a worn brown leather coat. Around his neck was a pendant. It had a face of a god on and was gold. It was on a black leather band.<br>Anya rose from the table and walked behind the shop's counter, eager for the two men to make a purchase and spend money.

Dean looked at the woman behind the counter and smiled. Wow she's hot I wonder if she's Buffy? Dean thought.  
>Looking at Sam he then proceeded to walk over to the woman and pulled on his 100 watt grin, the one reserved for women who he fancied.<br>"Hi, I'm Dean and this is Sam," he said, gesturing to Sam. Dean leaned forward on the counter. "I was wondering if you knew a woman called Buffy?"

Buffy looked at the two men from where she was sat at the table. She glanced at her friends sat beside her, and then at the men again.  
>"Why is it you need Buffy?" Giles asked before Buffy had a chance to speak.<br>"Uhh," Dean started before being interrupted by Sam  
>"Top secret business, need to know only."<br>"Well if you're looking for me, then I kinda need to know," Buffy said from her place at the table.  
>"Ok, well is there somewhere more private we could talk?" Sam asked.<br>"Out the back," Buffy said, nodding towards the doorway that Giles was stood in.  
>"Thanks," Dean said, straightening up. Whilst passing Giles, Dean looked at him. I wonder if Bobby knows him?<p>

Sam nodded at Giles. "We'll be finished in under 10 minutes".  
>Sam walked into the room where Buffy and Dean were.<br>Buffy leaned against the wall in the training room, looking at Sam and Dean.  
>Dean whistled. "You got some serious equipment in here."<br>Sam glared at his brother. "Quit flirting," he said, before turning to Buffy. "This is going to sound crazy but, a man called Castiel told us to come see you, he said something about demonic energy and demon deaths, know anything about it?"  
>"I may, but how do you know about demons?" Buffy asked, looking closer at Sam and Dean.<br>"We hunt them," Sam said  
>"Sam!" Dean said.<br>Buffy looked between the two of them. "You don't look much like you do."  
>"Well, baby, you don't exactly look like one much either, although you do remind me of a girl I know, she looks a lot like you; long blond hair, feisty with -"<br>"Dean, uh shut up, before you scare her," Sam cut in.  
>"Yes, they are to do with the reason we are here," Dean said, "but also because we've been given word that a lot more deaths are going to happen, and... are you religious?"<br>"Not really. Why d'you ask?" Buffy asked.  
>"Oh well at least you wont be all pissed that Lilith is breaking the 66 seals," Dean said.<br>"The what? Who's Lilith?" Buffy asked, confused.  
>"This should be good, I'll leave it to you genius," Dean said to Sam before leaving the room.<br>"Ever heard of the apocalypse?" he heard Sam say.  
>"Which one? We've kinda stopped the apocalypse a coupla times now."<br>"The big, main, biblical one, the one where demons go against angels."  
>"Yeah, I've heard of it. Why?"<br>"That's the apocalypse that will happen if Lilith breaks all the seals. And one is being broken here."  
>"What sort of seal?" Buffy asked.<br>"There's so many seals that we wont know until more omens happen, tell me where were all these demons found?"  
>Buffy looked up at Sam, looking at his face. "All over Sunnydale. But it's the Hellmouth that attracts them here. We should ask Giles."<br>"Hellmouth?" Sam said, a flash of worry in his eyes.  
>"You don't know about the Hellmouth? The big ol' mouth of hell," Buffy said.<br>"Well that's just fricken great, another entrance to hell."  
>"It's shut. And kinda hard to get to, considering the wreckage of the school is still above it."<br>"You blew up the entrance to hell?"  
>"No, we blew up the school. It was either that or get eaten by the Mayor."<br>"Well, that's probably the best choice."  
>"He'd kinda turned into a giant snake."<br>"That's a new supernatural creature on me."  
>"It is? What kind of Demons do you hunt?"<br>"Demons, Ghouls, Spirits,Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, occasionally dick headed Angels, basically any creature you've ever read in a myth book."  
>"Don't mention werewolves in front of Willow. She's the one with the ginger hair- You should probably meet the others."<p>

Sam smiled.  
>"I won't and thanks, though my brother has probably hit on half of the others."<p>

"I don't think it will have any affect on Willow and Tara," Buffy said, a small smile on her face.  
>She stood up straight and walked back into the front of the Magic Box.<p>

Sam followed, and saw Dean leaning against the counter.

Buffy looked around at her friends.  
>"Sam, this is Giles, Xander, Anya, Tara and Willow," she said, motioning to each friend in turn.<p>

"Ok, well as you know, I'm Sam, Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean," Sam said, gesturing to Dean who looked rather bored.

"Winchester?" Giles asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Why? Did you know John Winchester?"

"I've heard of him, but I ask because I wonder if you know Bobby Singer," Giles said.

"Yeah, we know Bobby Singer. Hell he's like a father to us, gets us out of more scrapes than Dean's had pies," Sam said.  
>"Hey!" Dean protested. "How do you know him?"<p>

"He's assisted the council a couple of times," Giles said.

"Well how come we've never heard of you?" Dean asked.

"And what did he say?" Dean asked intrigued.

Giles hesitated before answering. "Only good things, I assure you."

"Good good," Dean said.  
>He turned around to face Sam but found someone was blocking him from doing so. Dean was about to tell the perpetrator to do one when he noticed who it was.<br>It was Cas.  
>ICas? Uh, not that I'm not thrilled to see you but, you know personal space."<br>Cas looked down at Dean for a minute as if surprised Dean was there.

"My apologies," he said after a brief pause.

"Castiel?" Anya asked from where she'd sat back at the table.  
>"You know him?" Xander asked looking first at Castiel, and then back at his girlfriend.<p>

"Anya?" Castiel asked in disbelief, he was confused. What was Anya doing here?

"How exactly do you know each other?" Giles asked.  
>"Castiel and I go way back," Anya said.<p>

"How exactly did you -puff- into here?" Buffy asked, looking at Castiel.

"I do not understand the term 'puff'. In what way did I act gaily?" Cas asked confused.

The Scoobies sat at the table tried not to show their smile.  
>"How did you get inside without using the entrances?" Giles asked, a hint of laughter in his usually serious voice.<p>

"I used my wings to fly, I am Castiel an angel of the lord."

Everyone, apart from Sam, Dean and Anya, stared at Castiel.  
>"An angel?" Buffy asked.<p>

"Yes, do you have a problem with my presence?"

"No. It's just kinda-" Buffy paused, thinking of the right word.  
>"Different?" Willow suggested.<br>"Yeah, different."

"Hey, lay off the angel," Dean said. "So Cas, why are you here?"

"Sorry," Buffy muttered, before looking at Castiel.

"Your apology is accepted," Castiel said. "Thank you."  
>"I am here because, I wanted to make sure you had found Buffy."<p>

Buffy waved her hand slightly. "Yeah, they found me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I (we) do not own the characters or places. All credit to the owners and creators of Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Riley's gone, I decided. And before we started writing thing we got a review on the story, which made both of us very happy. Thank you.  
>And we have some of our own characters. (To find about Amelie, go read the other authors rewrites of Supernatural episodes. I'm sorry, I've forgotten her account name.)<strong>

"You do know how to stake a vampire, right?" Buffy asked as she walked up the path to her house with Sam and Dean.  
>She'd left her friends behind at the Magic Box to do research on Seals while she was on patrol. She figured that if the Winchesters were used to demons and vampires, they could make themselves useful.<br>"Well, we don't really stake 'em," Dean replied.  
>"Then how do you kill them?" Buffy asked.<br>"Chop their heads off," Sam answered.  
>"You could always do that," Buffy said as she opened the front door to her house. "Dawn! I'm home."<br>Dean looked over at Sam. "Who's Dawn?" he mouthed.  
>A fourteen year old girl walked down the stairs, glaring at Buffy.<br>"You're late," she said.  
>"I know, I'm sorry. I've been kinda busy," Buffy apologised.<br>Dawn looked at Sam and Dean, then back at Buffy. "You got over Riley pretty quickly."  
>"They're going to help me on patrol tonight. Nothing else."<br>"And there was me thinking you just wanted me for my looks," Dean smirked.  
>The two sisters exchanged a look that only sisters or best friends understood, and Dawn led them through to the kitchen.<br>"So, Dawn, how old are you?" Sam asked, trying to make conversation.  
>"Fifteen. Well, almost," Dawn said.<br>"Willow and Tara will be here at about ten."  
>"Are they still researching the murders?"<br>"Yeah," Buffy said.  
>"Whilst we're waiting, can you tell us a bit more about these murders?" Dean asked.<br>Buffy opened cupboards pulling out what she needed to make a quick meal for Dawn.  
>"The first was in a cemetery on the west side of Sunnydale. I assumed it was a vampire-"<br>"Because that's what's normal around here," Dawn interrupted.  
>"But then when there were more it's kinda obvious it's not the normal, even for here."<br>"Sounds like the seal of the demon child to me," a voice said from behind Dean.  
>"Dammit Cas! Would you, would you, you know," Dean said, motioning for Cas to move out of his area.<br>"My apologies Dean."  
>"Does he do that a lot?" Buffy asked.<br>''More than a lot," Dean replied huffing. "So, what the hell is a demon child Cas?"  
>"A demon child, is one of the most powerful creatures in existence. It's power is so great that it can be hidden from an angel or a demon."<br>"I'm guessing that's so not good," Dawn said.  
>"No, it isn't," Cas said.<br>"Thought not," Buffy said.  
>"No, Dean. Do you know where Amelie's necklace is?" Cas said.<br>"Who?" Buffy asked.  
>''Uhh," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "She's my kinda, ex,ex,ex,ex girlfriend."<br>"That's a lotta exs," Buffy said as she finished cooking the food for Dawn.  
>She glanced at the clock, checking the time.<br>"We've been together."  
>"A lot," Sam butted in .<br>"Sammy!" Dean replied.  
>"Dean you haven't answered my question. Where is her necklace?" Cas asked impatiently.<br>Dawn and Buffy both looked at Dean.  
>"For God's sake Cas, ask her yourself!" Dean shouted at Cas.<br>The Summers sisters turned to look at Castiel.  
>"Dean," Sam said "Don't take your anger out on Cas, he's done nothing wrong."<br>"Nothing wrong! He fricken put me in a hospital for 2 days, you know I hate hospitals!"  
>"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble Dean, and you too Buffy, Dawn," Cas said before disappearing with a tear running down his face.<br>Buffy looked at the spot were Castiel had been, and then back at her sister.  
>"You'll be okay, right?" She asked.<br>"I'll be fine," Dawn said.  
>"Do your homework. Don't go out. Don't stay up too late, and Willow and Tara won't be too long."<br>"I can take care of myself."  
>"I know you can, but you don't have to," Buffy said, walking through to the living room.<br>Dean was scowling at Sam, who was thinking when Cas goes to Amelie and she finds out what Dean said he is gonna get smacked. He knows how protective of Cas she is.  
>Buffy opened the chest in the living room, pulling out a couple of stakes.<br>"They seriously kill vampires?" Sam asked upon seeing them.  
>"Yep. Stake in the heart and they're gone," Buffy said, holding one out to each of the brothers.<br>"Uhh, thanks," Dean said. "Sorry, it's just we were told by our Dad that you gotta chop their heads off 'cause a stake will just piss em off."  
>"Trust me, it kills them. They turn to dust, and then no more vamp."<br>"Cool. Our vamps never go all dusty," Dean replied, with all the excitement of a five year old opening presents at Christmas.  
>"You get used to it," Buffy said, shrugging.<br>She shut the chest and started walking to the door.  
>"See you later Dawn!"<br>Sam and Dean followed. Sam more than tempted to text Amelie to text Castiel.  
>Buffy shut the door behind them and walked down the path.<br>"So, we can start at any cemetery in Sunnydale."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn, or any other characters to do with either show.**

**Dawn's diary**

Today Buffy was home late. Again. It's the third time this week. Mum's still away but she phones after I get back from school to see if I'm okay. She's away for the week to get more art for the gallery, and she left Buffy in charge.

She came home today with two guys. They were both pretty cute. Buffy didn't say who they were, just that they were going to help her on patrol. She left with them and Willow and Tara came over. Buffy doesn't understand that I'm not a kid. I can look after myself. But it was cool to hang out with Willow and Tara. It's unfair that most of Buffy's friends are so awesome and they're her friends.

Willow and Tara taught me some small spells, nothing big. They showed me how to make small objects float. It was awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I (we) don't own the characters from Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There's a character that all the credit goes to my co-author.**

Buffy walked through the entrance to the cemetery in the west side of Sunnydale with the two brothers behind her.

Dean was in awe of the stake he was holding, but Sam was not too fused about the stakes. For once he was actually more worried than Dean about the Impala. He knew how Amelie's mind worked and he knew that she would more than likely come down here purely to take it away from Dean.

Buffy walked along the path, looking into the shadows for vampires.

"So, Buffy, how many vamps have you dustified," Dean said.

Sam tried to contain his laughter and failed.

Buffy smiled. "A lot. I've been the Slayer for a few years."

"Well, we've been hunters all our lives," Sam replied.

A vampire jumped out from behind a grave, blocking the path in front of Buffy, Sam and Dean. The vampire's yellow eyes gleamed in the moonlight. The eyebrow area was creased and lumpy and the vampire's fangs were bared, showing it was hungry.

Dean prepared his stake for a killing blow.

Buffy moved quickly, towards the vampire. The vampire, who looked as though they'd been a male university student before being a vampire, saw the stake in Buffy's hand and moved out of the way. It swung it's fist out, hitting Buffy. She ignored the blow and shoved the stake into the vampire's chest, pulling it back out after and watching the vampire turn into dust.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed.

"All in a night's work," Buffy said, putting the stake back beside her.

"Ok," Sam said with a hint of admiration in his voice  
>"That's it?" Dean asked. "No more vampires?"<p>

"This is Sunnydale. There's probably a lot more."

"So we get to kill vamps too?"

"When we see more, sure."

"Cool."

Buffy walked along the path again.

"So, how old did you say you were?" Dean asked.

"Twenty," Buffy said. "What about you guys?"

"I'm twenty-nine and he's twenty-five," Dean replied.

Buffy nodded. "Have you guys got a place to stay?"

"We're gonna stay in the Sunspot Motel," Same replied.

"How long are you staying in Sunnydale for?"

"As long as it takes for us to stop the seal from breaking, or to see it broken," Dean replied.

"Usually takes about 4 days minimum."

"That doesn't sound that long," Buffy said.

"We're getting used to the all the crap heaven makes us do," Dean replied.

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Believe me its like one 'oh' fricken one with these bloody angels," Dean said.

"Apart from Castiel, we haven't really met any angels. We're more used to vampires, demons and witches," Buffy said.

"Well we've had our fair share of them too, usually the bad ones."

"Well, we occasionally find some that aren't all evil and I-want-to-destroy-the-world."

"Well Amelie's not that bad," Dean said.  
>"When she's in a good mood."<br>"She has lots of them though."  
>"When you're not being a dick that is."<br>"Bitch"  
>"Jerk," Sam finished.<p>

"Right. I think I'm just gonna smile and nod and pretend I'm involved in this conversation," Buffy said.

Dean sighed, he missed Amelie. Right now if she were there, she'd be a) flirting with him b) talking with Buffy or c) pissing someone off, usually it was c. The amount of times she'd done that in the past year to demons.  
>Sam looked at Dean, with a strange curiosity, he was thinking about her again. Sam didn't know why Dean didn't go see her, or talk to her, but he was still pissed at her. Still, she did help save his life.<p>

Buffy walked along the path, getting increasing curiouser about the two brothers she was hunting with.

Sam took out his phone in an attempt to see if Bobby had replied. He hadn't.

Dean looked over to him.  
>"Bobby replied yet?"<p>

Buffy looked between the two brothers.

"No, he hasn't." Sam turned to Buffy "We asked our friend Bobby to look up the demon child and he hasn't replied yet."  
>"As much as she is going to kick my ass for what I did to Cas, maybe we should get Amelie down here."<p>

"Okay. Giles will probably find something new for us tomorrow," Buffy said.

'Ok' Dean said.  
>Whilst Dean's back was turned Sam whipped out his mobile again and began texting Amelie.<br>'**Is cas ok? need help here, demon child?** ' He then sent it.

Buffy walked up the path to her house with the Winchester brothers following her, as it had been earlier that night.

"So, well thanks for tonight, you know, letting us see how you hunt," Sam said, stuttering.  
>"Yeah, so, we'll see you tomorrow at the Magic Box?" Dean said.<p>

"At half ten?" Buffy asked.

"That's fine with us," Dean replied, not letting his younger brother make another ass of himself.

Buffy smiled at the brothers before unlocking her front door and walking inside. She shut the door behind her and made her way to bed.  
>Sam and Dean were tired. All they wanted to do was open the door to their motel, grab a quick beer and go to sleep.<br>When they got to the motel they didn't bother turning on the light, just stumbled through the door, careful of the salt protection.  
>"What kept you?" A voice asked from the darkness.<br>"Who is that?" Dean asked, automatically reaching for his gun.  
>"Amelie?" Sam said.<br>"Yep, you text I come, and I bring help too. Aren't I a good little girl?" She asked.  
>Amelie clicked her fingers and the lights came on, revealing her and Castiel.<br>Dean gulped, he looked over at Cas, who was refusing to look at him.  
>Amelie stared at Dean. "Look Dean, I know right now neither me nor Cas are the people you want to see right now but I have information on the demon child."<br>"You do?" Sam asked.  
>"Yep, you grab my book from my bag on Dean's bed. Sure you wont mind sharing with me Dean, we've done it plenty of times. Nah, didn't think you did."<br>"Now Dean," Amelie continued, "Come here."  
>Dean obliged and went over to Amelie. "What?"<br>Before he knew what had happened to him, Amelie had backhanded him.  
>"What the hell Amelie?" Sam and Sean asked.<br>"You made Cas cry," she replied. "No one does that. No one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **** (and I) don't own the characters in Supernatural. Or Buffy. All credit goes to the owners and creators. However, all credit for Amelie goes to .**

Amelie was pacing in her motel room, she'd just received a text from Sam, detailing her to find out if Cas was ok.  
>"Castiel, get your angel ass here now!" She called.<br>A couple of seconds later, Cas appeared in front of her. He looked haggard and upset.  
>"What?" He asked.<br>"Don't you what me. I wanna know why Sam asked me to find out if you're ok, and don't make me use my mojo on you."  
>"Dean."<br>Amelie sighed. "What did he do this time?"  
>"He shouted and told me to find you, I didn't know what to do and he was angry so I left," Cas replied.<br>"That son of a bitch. I'm gonna murder him, but first what did you want me for?"  
>"It's the demon child, it has risen."<br>"So you need my necklace?"  
>"Yes."<br>"You can use it if you get us to where Sam and Dean are now."  
>"Ok."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I (we) don't own any of the characters (apart from Amelie, and all credit goes to my co-author). **

**We'd like to apologise for our absence. We've had a busy past few months, and this has been the first chance we've had to work on anything. Also, sorry for the short chapter.**

Anya was stood behind the counter of the Magic Box, serving a customer as Giles and Xander were looking through books. Willow and Tara were stocking the shelves and Buffy was training.

Amelie, Dean and Sam opened the door to the Magic Box, Amelie gazing in awe at the stuff inside. Anya looked up as the bell above the door chimed.

"This place looks cool!" Amelie exclaimed as Dean walked over to Anya.

"You're welcome to spend money," Anya said.

"I will," Amelie replied. She turned Dean around, wrapped her hands around his waist and kissed him.  
>Dean had gone so long without kissing a girl that he stopped being mad with Amelie and forgot his surroundings. What he failed to notice was Amelie pulling his wallet from his back pocket.<p>

Giles pulled his glasses off his nose and wiped them with the cloth in his pocket, making sure that he couldn't see what was happening.

Amelie smiled as she pulled away from Dean, she went over to join Sam and she held up Dean's wallet. Sam smirked as he watched his older brother go over to Giles.

Giles placed his glasses back on his nose, and continued looking through the book in front of him.

"Where's Buffy?" Dean asked.

"She's training in the back," Giles said.

"Thanks," Dean replied. "Sammy, Amelie, she's in the back."  
>Amelie looked down at her possessions and sighed, she placed them on the counter along with the wallet as did Sam and followed Dean.<p>

Buffy held several knives in one hand and faced the training dummy. She threw each in turn, hitting the dummy in either the head or the chest.

Dean coughed, in an attempt to get Buffy's attention.

Buffy turned quickly, throwing a knife as she did so. The knife lodged in the wall, close to Dean's head.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean said. "Watch where your throwing that thing."

"Sorry," Buffy said, walking towards the Winchesters and Amelie.  
>She pulled the knife out of the wall and put it back on a shelf.<p>

"You have some serious aim," Amelie said. "I'm Amelie by the way."

"Thanks," Buffy said. "I'm Buffy. It's nice to meet you. So you're Dean's ex, ex, ex, ex girlfriend, right?"

Amelie laughed. "What have you been saying about me dean?" She smiled at Buffy. "Dean can be so modest. He forgets that I'm his ex, ex, ex, ex, ex, ex girlfriend, especially if you count that time in Virginia."

Buffy smiled. "Right. Have you met the others?"

"No, but I'm sure you will introduce me to them. These douches behind me, they get knocked out so much that I'm surprised they remember their own names, let alone somebody else's."

Buffy laughed and started walking back into the shop section of The Magic Box.

They all followed and that was when Dean noticed the stuff Amelie had bought. He noticed it because of the fact that his wallet was open on the counter.

"This is Giles and Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara," Buffy said. "Guys, this is Amelie. She's a friend of Sam and Dean's."

"Nice to meet you, especially you Giles. I've heard a lot about you from Bobby."  
>"Oh so Bobby talks to you about him but not to us?" Dean questioned.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Giles said, smiling. "Willow, could you fetch some coffee from the Espresso Pump?"  
>"Sure," Willow said. "Should I get some for everyone?"<br>"If you would," Giles said.  
>"Giles, you should stop destroying the stereotype that all British drink tea," Xander said.<p>

Dean went over to Amelie. "I know you nicked my wallet."  
>Amelie looked at him. "Dunno want you mean."<br>"Just so you know I am so going to get you back for it," Dean smirked.

Willow looked at Dean, Sam and Amelie. "Do you guys want coffee?"

"That'd be great," Amelie smiled.

Willow picked up her bag and left the Magic Box and went to fetch coffee for everyone.

Amelie turned to Dean and said, ''And just what are you planning to do?''

''Well that's gonna be my decision, but I'm pretty sure that I know a few things that will get you screaming,'' Dean said and pushed Amelie against a wall.  
>"Dean, people are here!'' Sam looked at his brother and Amelie before turning face everybody and said, ''my brother and his girl; the porn stars."<p>

Anya opened her mouth to speak, but before she could she had the rest of the Scooby gang looking at her, causing her to shut her mouth once again.

Dean turned to face his brother, "Sammy just cause you haven't had any action since Ruby doesn't mean you can stop me from getting some."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I would prefer it if you didn't 'get any action' in my shop," Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

Amelie slapped Dean's hands away as they came towards her. "Sorry Giles. I'll get them under control."

"I'm sure you will. Now, if we could return to working..."  
>"Right. Of course," Buffy said.<p>

"Yep, sorry, now where were we?" Amelie asked.

"Well, before you came in Xander and I were seeing what we could find out in our books about the Demon Child. Buffy told me that Bobby was doing some research for you boys. Has he found anything yet?" Giles asked.

"He said something about us being dumb idjits, but we're assuming Rufus was around. But he said it's really obvious,'' Amelie said.

"I suppose I should give him a call. He might be more likely to tell me something," Giles said, walking into the back room to where a phone was kept.  
>Willow walked back into The Magic Box, just about managing to carry all the polystyrene cups of coffee.<p>

Amelie walked over to Willow and took three cups off her and handed Dean and Sam theirs before sipping at her own.

Willow smiled gratefully at Amelie as she said, "Thanks."  
>She handed cups to all of the Scoobies and took one into Giles before returning back into the store front. "So what did I miss?"<p> 


End file.
